Wondrous Strange
by Gleek101.BTR
Summary: Logan. A self-absorbed popstar that lives for the attention of millions of girls. Haley. A dreamer, yet realistic girl who doesn't know much about pop-culture.  the two meet, and their lives are changed forever.
1. Crossing Paths

The night was taking over the sky, blanketing its darkness over the rays of light that were poking through.

It was 7 pm in Bradford, England. It was springtime and it had just stopped raining, so there were puddles all over. A brisk wind blew through, chilling the entire area.

Logan Henderson and his band-mates James Maslow, Carlos Pena, and Kendall Schmidt better known as Big Time Rush, were in England for a few days. They were going around to promote their new album, do a few concerts, and try to spread their name throughout other continents.

The boys got to their hotel, mobs of fans attacked them, begging them for their autographs, screaming their names, some even proposed. But they were used to it. It's what they lived for.

_Especially _Logan.

"Haven't even been here an hour and we were already mobbed." Kendall said to Logan, smirking as they stood in the elevator, going up to the "executive" floor. They scurried out of the crammed box, once it opened and scurried to find their suites. Each one having their personal room of course. But before they could, they found their security guards holding them back.

"What?" Logan said to them.

"It's about time you got here boys. You need to rest up, you have your first performance in England tonight and you need to be at your best, do you understand me?" Their manager had randomly appeared in front of them. Her arms crossed.

"Yes, Sarah." They said boringly. They all hated their manager that Nickelodeon had stuck them with. She was rude, obnoxious, and didn't really care about the boys. She just cared about the money that the boys made for her.

"I'll be back here in three hours to get you to wardrobe and makeup. Be ready." Her heels clacked on the tile as she walked back towards the elevators.

Then, the boys shot out of the guards arms and to their rooms. Logan skillfully slid his key card into the slot, hearing the click that unlocked the door, and silently let the door fly open in front of him.

"Wow…" He whispered.

This was the biggest suite Logan had ever seen. There was a blue-carpeted hallway, leading up to the giant sitting room. An aqua couch laid out in front of an 80" TV. The wall in front of him was entirely glass, and the view was astonishing. To his right was the bedroom, where the kind sized bed fit comfortably in front of a nightstand, with yet another nice TV, ad his bags were already sitting on the foot rest.

There was also a game room, where multiple game stations, along with games were piled high.

"Jesus." Logan said, exploring the room, until a knock on the door startled him, and snapped him back to reality.

"Who is it?"

"James!"

Logan strode over and opened the door, James towering over him.

"Sarah told me to tell you that if you're hungry…Don't eat, you're gaining too much weight already."

Logan rolled his eyes. It was true, he wasn't as skinny as he was when they first started the band…But he wasn't fat.

"Whatever." Logan said, closing the door.

He sat down on the couch. He was in England and he was forced to sit in this room…Which wasn't bad, but he wanted to leave. He wanted to walk around England, bond with the British people.

A devilish smirk appeared on his face, and Logan got up off the couch and walked out of the hotel room door.

Because Sarah wasn't there to tell him otherwise, the only person stopping him from leaving was himself.

Haley Ferrero sat in an extremely small café at the corner of the road. She was sipping coffee and reading a book cozily, just as the spring rain cleared out, so she could walk home without getting wet.

Haley had a petite figure and light brown hair that fell down to her shoulders, with flawless curls that bounced whenever she walked. She had dazzling blue eyes, that sparkled whenever she smiled. She was wearing a slightly baggie hoodie, with white shorts and a pair of grey converse.

She wasn't really into TV or movies much. She was much more taken by a good book, or by nature. She wasn't really interested in the technological world. Which made her much more open-minded than the regular man. Her eyes scurried across the pages of the book, word after word until she heard the patter of the rain die out into nothingness. She peered out of the window and confirmed that the rain had ended, than she got up, threw a tip into the tip jar and was about to start the journey home.

If she hadn't crashed into someone while leaving the tip.

"Oh my goodness, I-I'm so sorry." She said to the stranger, getting up and brushing herself off.

"Jesus! Watch where you're-"

The ma looked up, and his chocolate-brown eyes met with her hazel ones.

"I-I'm sorry." She said. Enchanted by his looks, but not missing the fact that if he hadn't looked at her, he would have gone on swearing life a sailor.

"No, I-it was my fault." He said.

Haley's cheeks flushed red, and she made her way out of the café, leaving the stranger alone at the café.

He watched the mystery girl exit the café, then, out of the corner of his eye he saw a book, she must have dropped when the crashed into each other.

"Oh my god." He said, picking the book up and sprinting out of the café. He looked both ways, but the girl was gone. Nowhere to be seen, and there he was standing in front of a café with her book in his hands. He looked down to read the title of the book.

_Crossing paths_


	2. Beautiful Wonders

Haley's shoes splashed in the puddles the rain had left, on her walk home. The breeze hadn't lifted, so she zipped her hoodie up and stuffed her hands into her pockets, doing her best to stay warm.

As she was strolling she saw a particular billboard, standing tall in the sky that got her attention.

"See Big Time Rush, live!" Were written in giant red letters across the billboard, and on the left was a picture of four boys, one of those boys, specifically the short one, with brown haired that stood up in the front. He seemed so familiar.

He was the man from the café.

Haley's eyes grew wide with shock. She had literally ran into a celebrity and she hadn't even known. She couldn't believe it. She had been inches away from him, and she knew absolutely nothing. She didn't know how to feel. Happy? Excited? Giddy? It was all just completely strange to her. She decided to shake it off and forget about it.

Because that was really the only thing she could do.

"Logan! Where have you been? Sarah's going to be here every minute!" Kendall said to him, just as Logan walked off the elevator and onto the executive floor.

"I was exploring." Logan said simply.

"Yeah, well try telling that to Sarah."

"What's the big deal? She's not here. I got away with it."  
>"Yeah well you might not have. What would we have done if Sarah came and you were gone?"<p>

"Cover for me."

Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Just don't do that again." He said.

"Do what?" Sarah asked, stepping out of the elevator. James and Carlos immediately stepped out of their rooms, knowing that Sarah was there because the air instantly got colder.

"Uhm, I-I was just telling Logan not to…Forget to brush his teeth again…His breath smells terrible." Kendall panicked.

"Logan, get yourself a stick of gum, boys, follow me."

Logan pulled out the pack of gum he happened to have in his pocket, and rested a stick in his mouth.

"Nice cover." Logan mouthed to Kendall.

"I panicked!" He mouthed back.

"Alright, you get to the venue, go straight inside alright? Ignore the fans."

"B-but they're our fans…Shouldn't we-"

"Shut up Carlos, I'm talking." Sarah said. Carlos instantly shut his mouth, and quietly crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Go straight into the venue, do your sound check, and James, don't ask your VIP fans if they have any questions…It's a waste of time."

"But I-"

"Take pictures, but make sure you're quick, you get one hour for pictures."

"But what about-"

"Be back in the venue after pictures and get changed, then get to hair and makeup, are we clear?"

"Yes Sarah." They boys grumbled.

"Great." She said, walking out of the elevator and showing them to their limo.

"I'll meet you at the venue, all we'll go over the plan one more time." She told the boys as they slid into the limo, and she closed them in, finally leaving them alone.

"I hate her. I hate her so much." James said.

"Why can't we fire her?" Carlos asked.

"Because Nickelodeon says she's the 'best' for us, and if we let her go, no one would be able to do as well as she does."

"A fucking chipmunk could be a better manager than Sarah!" Carlos said.

Logan was too preoccupied to join in the conversation. Instead he was starring down at the book he had picked up at the café. The cover had a picture of two bridges, one was crossing over the other, but in the background was a beautiful waterfall, flowing into a pool of water, so blue that it was sparkling.

"Logan? Logan! Hello!" He snapped back to reality to find James waving a hand in front of his face.

"Yeah…Sorry."

"What is that?" Carlos snatched the book out of his hands.

"Give it ba-"

But it was too late, Carlos already had the book in his hands. "Crossing Paths…Sappy love story much?" He laughed.

"Shut up." Logan grumbled taking the book back.

"Logan, what's going on?" Kendall asked him, ushering to the book.

"uhm, I uhm…I bumped into someone at this café I was at…A-and she left her book."

"Ohhh, a mystery girl!" Carlos winked at Logan.  
>"What did she look like?" James asked.<p>

"I-I don't remember." Logan lied. Truth was he remembered her perfectly. Her flawless brown curls, her ocean-blue eyes. Her shy yet cute smile.

"Too bad you're never going to see her again." Kendall chuckled

"Yeah…Too bad."


End file.
